1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan control method.
2. Related Art
The major conventional method for heat dissipation in various kinds of electronic devices is to configure a fan for enforcedly increasing the air convection to suppress the rise of temperature in the electronic device. However, after operated for a long period of time, dusts or some objects may be accumulated on the blades or fan frame of the fan, which results in the reduction of the heat dissipation efficiency of the fan.
The current method of removing dusts from a fan is simply to rotate the blades reversely. However, when the sizes of the dusts or objects are too large or too small, it is inefficient to remove dusts or objects merely by rotating the blades reversely.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a fan control method which can perform different dust removing modes corresponding to dusts or objects of different sizes.